Many modern mobile devices include at least one visual display for displaying text, images and/or videos to a user. Determining the proper orientation of the mobile device display is more challenging than determining the proper orientation of a stationary device display due to its mobility. For example, a user may manipulate the physical orientation of a mobile device in three dimensions. Such changes in the physical orientation of a mobile device may make displayed information difficult for the user to view.